Bordado de plata
by beauty-amazon
Summary: Shaina busca una luz de su origen y solo Shion se lo puede otorgar. Un vistazo al origen de la amazona y de unos pequeños saints.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, espero la estén pasando bien. Aquí les traigo otra historia va dedicada a WitchWhite mi beta. Está inspirada en los fics de ella sobre el pasado y origen de los dorados. Espero le den una oportunidad. Por supuesto yo quise hacer lo propio con la amazona de cobra. Bueno nós leemos abajo** ;)

La tarde de primavera era hermosa, solsticio había ocurrido poco menos de una semana, las fiestas por las pascuas ortodoxas estaban en puerta.

Aunque en pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, la festividad resultaba desapercibida. Su gentil y despreocupada población se enfocaba a venerar a la diosa Atena, cuyo santuario se erguía majestuoso en lo alto de las cumbres.

Se corrió la voz, los caídos en batallas feroces, regresaron con la venia de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Santuario...

― Quiero que no abandonen sus puestos, la próxima vez que los descubra en Rodorio, de holgazanes, yo misma les quitare las ganas de ir a la taberna ¡Entendieron!

Los dos hombres se aferraron a sus lanzas, tratando de no temblar ante la amenaza de su superior. La mujer estaba cada día más agresiva, intransigente y violenta que de costumbre. Su pecado fue ir por un trago a la taberna de Rodorio. Su suerte acabó en cuanto la miraron en el umbral de dicho lugar con sus manos en las caderas y esa maldita máscara brillando bajo la luz de medio día. Sin importarle, los arrastró literalmente hasta la entrada del santuario y llenándolos de improperios.

La amazona sacó las afiladas garras y los rayos violetas comenzaron a cubrir el brazo derecho. Intimidante era la perfecta palabra.

― Lo-lo… sentimos, señorita Shaina no volverá a suceder, por favor le rogamos, no le informe a Shion...

― ¡Inútiles!

La cobra dio media vuelta y se enfiló a los templos zodiacales.

― Bruja―soltaron por lo bajo ambos soldados.

Ya en el templo de Aries, la peliverde hizo la petición de su custodio para poder avanzar y llevar ante Shion su reporte del día anterior. Excusas no le faltaban para acusar a los guardias por su comportamiento.

Era un día más y ella ansiaba el pergamino y una cita ante el patriarca. Frustración, era el incentivo a su mal carácter. ¿En verdad se le notaba?, ¿se estaba pasando? La ira ya era rutinaria. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque Seiya parecía más apegado a Saori, ¿era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que ella esperaba ser correspondida? Para colmo, el patriarca le indicó una nueva labor: dar a detalle los orígenes de cada uno de los santos, comenzó por la orden dorada, y hacía dos días que sin más los caballeros de bronce empezaron a desfilar por el templo principal.

― Perfecto, olvídese de la bruja de ofiuco― gruñó apretando los dientes y puños― hasta Marín y Junet, tenían un pasado, y yo ¿qué?, ¿acaso salí de un repollo?, pero hoy sí me tiene que escuchar ese anciano senil, rejuvenecido― volvió a escupir las palabras con ira...

Caminó hasta cruzar los doce templos. Obvio que los dorados que la miraban con ese cosmo lleno de cólera, le abrían paso sin mediar palabra.

Llegó al templo principal y en la gran puerta dos soldados hacían guardia.

― Par de ineptos, avisen a Shion que requiero una audiencia― los hombres ni siquiera pestañearon. ― ¡Muévanse! ― Uno de ellos soltó su lanza y corrió despavorido.

Shion escribía en un pergamino. Hundía con gracia en el tintero la pluma con la cual redactaba, sabrá Atena qué cosa. No intuyó que su trabajo seria interrumpido por el asustado hombre que caminaba, no, corría en dirección suya y tratando de no gritar le dirigió unas palabras.

― Se... Señor, afuera se encuentra el santo femenino encargado de la seguridad del santuario, pide audiencia, patriarca― titiritando el hombre trató de adoptar pose de firme.

Shion lo miró y al cabo de unos momentos, se recargó en el respaldo de la gran silla. Se llevó la mano derecha al mentón y dio un gran suspiro.

― Permite que pase. Será la última persona a la que vea el día de hoy.

― P-pero señor, son apenas las tres de la tarde...

― ¡Sin peros, solo hagan lo que pido!

― Entendido― el pobre y asustado hombre no tuvo más opción que obedecer , puesto que el anciano ariano era de temer.

Shaina se adentró después que el guardia le diera el paso y la gran puerta se cerrara.

La furia y las ganas de explotar ante aquel hombre que parecía haberla ignorado, era clara; sus puños apretados hacían crujir el cuero de sus guantes, la mandíbula oprimida al extremo de hacer rechinar los dientes y la respiración agitada.

Sus pasos dejaron de ser firmes y seguros, finalmente pudo tener en su campo visual al antiguo caballero de Aries. No existía tolerancia alguna en su expresión.

Sentado, mirándola venir, intuyó el por qué, de ese cosmo tan hostil; se creía relegada.

Al fin se colocó en una rodilla al estar frente a él ariano.

― Señor, yo... -

― Sé que has venido a buscar Shaina― a él, por supuesto que los modos de la mujer no lo intimidaban, eso era cosa de los soldados ― dos cosas te voy a pedir, una; basta de tu carácter asfixiante y altanero. Dos: levántate y toma asiento―Shion no dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mucho menos de apartar su mano de el mentón.

Obedeciendo, la cobra se puso de pie e inhaló una vez y soltó el aire lentamente. Repitió dos veces más y entonces Shion le señaló la silla a sus espaldas, automáticamente ella se acomodó. El viejo zorro sabía cómo ganarse a cada uno de sus subordinados...

― Escucha muy bien lo que tengo que decirte, Shaina. Me parece que tu humor no es el adecuado estos momentos. Intuyo la razón me parece que tú te crees ignorada respecto al tema de tu pasado... - Shion le miró con ojos calmos

La amazona se sintió avergonzada, su carácter "difícil" le iba a traer problemas, eso incluso Argol, se lo había mencionado. Se frotó sus brazos y los dejó en su regazo.

― Lo siento señor, es cierto que quiero saber de mi procedencia... Le agradecería mucho si tan sólo me diera algún dato para no sentirme vacía. Saber si tengo padres, hermanos, o si es que en realidad, nadie me quiso y fue más fácil ponerme en la basura cual desperdicio― lo último que pronunció hizo que la furia regresara a ella, pero al mirar el amatista de los ojos de Shion resplandecer, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

―Bien Shaina, verás - sacó de su cajón de su escritorio una pequeña caja de cartón sellada ―cuando termine de hablar, podrás comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras con lo que hay aquí.

La peli verde miró el objeto y asintió levemente.

19 años atrás

Casi todos los signos se habían completado. Desde Aries hasta piscis, con excepción de acuario, los templos yacían ocupados. Niños y jóvenes en su mayoría, ahora serían quienes jurarían guardar la Paz en la tierra. La venida de la reencarnación de Athena, aguardaba unos años más.

Pero justo en el momento que Shion, pensó no tener más estrellas las cuales resguardar, una brilló con suma determinación. Miró el calendario, 24 de marzo para ser preciso, y en el firmamento esa constelación se perdía en el interés del viejo lemuriano.

― Ofiuco, una constelación, que fuera dorada, ahora solamente resplandece en plata. ¿Será que su portador ya apareció? ― dejó de mirar el cielo nocturno y acudió al llamado de la criada a su servicio.

― Señor casi es media noche, tampoco cenó hoy.

El reclamo sonaba más a una acongojada afirmación. Con su andar lento y acompasado por los casi sesenta años de la agotada mujer. Tomó la charola y se retiró.

― Anabel, no sucede nada si no tomo la cena hoy también

― Te intriga esa constelación, hijo, lo veo en tus ojos. Tal vez no sea nada, confío en tu buen juicio para poder discernir qué es lo que sucede con ella... Tal vez su portador esté cerca, lo único que debes hacer es tu trabajo― en efecto esa vieja tenía la sensibilidad de una pitonisa. Shion le sonrió y ella con el ceño avejentado, le miró como una madre a su hijo..

Tres días después... Rodorio

Ajustó el chal, el sentimiento de seguridad se lo ofrecía estar en suelo extranjero. Aun le dolía andar. Se sentía cansada y el pequeño cuerpo adosado a ella se sentía cada vez más pesado.

Descubrió su cabeza con parte de su chal, miró la fuente de la la plaza. El agua proveniente de ella se ofrecía refrescante para saciar su sed. Se acercó y sorbió con urgencia. Estaba sucia y asustada, huir fue necesario.

Un pequeño quejido provino de sus brazos. Descubrió con una ternura increíble y acarició a su ángel. Las hebras verdes en la cabeza estaban mojadas por el calor infernal y el viaje de tres días. El quejido se convirtió en sollozo y después en llanto incontrolable.

― Ya preciosa, sé que tienes hambre, buscaré la sombra de un árbol para atenderte, pero por favor deja de llorar― la voz de aquella mujer parecía traer concilio, pero no fue así. Los ojos verdes y cansados buscaron el lugar correcto para amamantar a la pequeña. No deseaba llamar la atención.

Ya había ofrecido leche a su bebé y ésta había quedado profundamente dormida. Ella aún tenía hambre pues para un viaje de dos días solamente bebió agua y un poco de alimento. Se lamentaba haber dejado a su padre sólo y enfermo, no se explicaba cómo es que su padre había enfermado, desde la visita de aquel hombre misterioso dos días antes de su parto. ,¿Qué le había dicho?, ¿por qué su padre se estremeció con la sola presencia?, no le tuvo la suficiente confianza a ella, para decirle. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su padre parecía decidido a que ella abandonara el país apenas naciera su bebe. Eso y el no ser apoyada por el padre de la criatura, era lo que le atormentaba. "¿Qué pasó contigo, Rafael?, no me explico tu ambición..." Pensó, y es que en realidad ella estaba enamorada del joven capataz que ayudaba a su padre en cuestiones de la finca. Parecía un hombre bueno y cariñoso, pero después de enterarse de su estado, su ambición había crecido conforme el tiempo pasaba. Su padre al notarlo, no tuvo más remedio que despedirle. No sintió dolor aun cuando el hombre cínicamente dijo que sólo le importaba el dinero que veía tras una boda que nunca llegó. Ella, no era tonta como para ver la clase de hombre que había escogido para procrear a esa criatura que yacía entre sus brazos.

Tomó el bolso que llevaba consigo y poco dinero. Había de pagar dinero extra para viajar lo antes posible. Estaba en Grecia, sería fácil ubicarse ahí, pues su griego era fluido. Tenía que pasar desapercibida hasta saber que nadie la buscaba a ella y en especial a la bebe. Aún era algo que no entendía... "no dejes por ningún motivo que nadie se lleve a la niña, protégela de quien sea y desconfía de todos" fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que ella se marchara.

Acomodó a su recién nacido y se dirigió a una cafetería cercana. Dentro tomó asiento y enseguida una mujer joven le dio el menú. Al instante sintió algo "extraño " proveniente de ella sin embargo, su sonrisa y aparente empatía le doblegó su desconfianza.

― ¿Quieres ordenar algo cariño? ― Su voz melodiosa y la belleza de la mujer incomparable.

― Quiero sopa y una ensalada por favor― la mujer anotó el pedido y antes de ir por el, sonrió.

― Será bueno que comas proteína, se nota que no lo has hecho desde hace días, créeme, a tu bebe también le hará falta, ¿te parece te traiga un filete? ― la chica de ojos verdes asintió, esa mujer tenía cierto misticismo― sopa ensalada, filete y agua de avena, para la mesa dos...― sonrió y salió apresurada a la cocina.

Comió y después de un rato la chica pagó la cuenta. De vez en cuando la mesera la miraba. De rato se acercó para llevar las cosas y limpiar la mesa.

― Tu bebé es hermosa― pudo apreciarla pues la joven madre la había colocado en el asiento a su lado en tanto ella comía. Ahora dormía plácidamente― sabes, yo tengo dos hijos, gemelos, son mi adoración, pero no puedo tenerlos conmigo. Están en un lugar en donde los preparan para ser fuertes. Mirarte a ti, me recordó mucho mi pasado. Yo estuve sola un tiempo pero después gente buena como la dueña de este lugar me acogió en su seno junto a mis hijos...― la ojiverde podía leer la tristeza implícita en sus palabras.

― ¿Los extrañas? ― se aventuró a cuestionar.

― Cada día que paso sin verlos, ansío el tiempo vacacional para poder recibirlos. Son mi vida…

― ¿Cómo se llaman? ― el rostro de la mujer, se perdió en sus pensamientos, tal vez el sufrimiento iba más allá de lo visible.

― Saga y Kanon...

 **NA. Es el primer capítulo. Será un fic corto de apenas unos tres capítulos si deciden leer y acompañarme, les agradezco infinitamente. Nós leemos en el próximo.**

 **Besos ;***


	2. Chapter 2

La chica de ojos verdes salió del restaurante. Gentilmente la mesera le aconsejó buscar hospedaje. Decidida y agradeciendo el gesto, tomó a su bebé, su bolso y pronto se ubicó en una posada cercana. Un sitio modesto y acogedor. El dueño del lugar, un hombre mayor, la instaló en una de las habitaciones. En lo profundo de su ser agradeció ese pequeño espacio de tiempo para poder atender sus necesidades. Después de tomar un baño, se cambió y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con su bebé. La bañó en la bañera a temperatura tibia, la criatura en ningún momento se despertó. Llevaba la ropa que su padre mandó a hacer. Intuyendo que sería una niña, toda la ropa era rosada y estaba bordada con hilo de plata las iniciales de su apellido. En el borde de la tela e asomaba una "S". Vistió una de las finas prendas a la recién nacida y el hambre la despertó.

En tanto le ofrecía el pecho a su hija tarareaba un arrullo, ése mismo que su madre tanto le cantab de pequeña. Suspiró ante el recuerdo. Mientras alimentada a la bebé, se quedó profundamente dormida. Su joven madre no daba fe de la inocencia de la criatura.

― Regresaremos con tu abuelo, te lo prometo, mi pequeña Shai... ― dos toques firmes a la puerta de la habitación, interrumpieron. Con sigilo dejó a la niña sobre la cama y vió por la mirilla de la puerta. Era el dueño de aquel lugar. Entreabrió la puerta.― Si dígame, ¿sucede algo?

― Buenas noches jovencita, un joven preguntó por usted, sabe, no me dio buena espina, parecía desesperado y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones... Dice que usted huyó con su hija y quiere o quería, mejor dicho, subir a cerciorarse― el hombre mostraba gran nerviosismo

La chica intuyó de quien se trataba

― ¿Le dijo su nombre?

― Dijo llamarse Rafael

La mujer comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué demonios quería él? Su intuición no le mentía, seguramente él buscaba apartar a la bebe de ella, sólo por interés, vaya, era lo último que le faltaba. Suspiró y miró al hombre.

― No lo conozco, debe ser una equivocación.

― Disculpe, no quiero problemas, usted ha pagado por tres días de instancia, sólo puede quedarse ésta noche ― el temeroso dueño le extendió los euros que cubrían el pago por los días restantes. Sin más, el hombre se retiró y ella suspiró profundamente. Luego fue directo a su cama. Tomó la mano blanca pequeña de su hija y la besó con ternura.

― No podemos quedarnos, seguramente Rafael encontró una manera de obtener dinero contigo. No quiero ni pensar. ¿Por qué se atrevió?, eso no me da una buena corazonada. Mañana mismo nos largamos de aquí, por hoy, dormiremos y descansaremos― besó tiernamente a la nena. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaban casi las nueve de la noche.

Mañana siguiente

Caminó cerca de media hora, no conocía el lugar, a pesar de ello quiso alejarse, lo antes posible. El área parecía más despoblada y casi desértica conforme avanzaba. De pronto se sintió observada. Apresuró sus pasos. Pero al tomar un empedrado camino sintió un poco de paz, una brisa fresca la envolvió y su inseguridad se calmó. Suspiró y miro hacia atrás. Pero al volver la mirada hacia al frente, se topó con el último hombre el cual quería ver.

― ¿¡Rafael!? ― le había alcanzado y ahora obstruía su camino.

― Sara, no sé cómo has logrado llegar aquí, pero tampoco es como que me importe― la miró con esos ojos ambiciosos― dame la bebé, "alguien" me ha prometido riquezas si es que se la entrego― parecía desesperado y ansioso

― ¿¡Estás loco!? Por supuesto que no lo haré, eres ambicioso y un ser ruin. Olvídate de nosotras― la chica quiso continuar con su camino pero él se lo impidió

― No seas tonta, dámela, regresa con tu padre, continua con tu vida llena de lujos y limpia el nombre de tu familia.

― Eres un bastardo, Jamás haría algo como eso, lárgate y déjame en paz― soltó, mirando con desprecio.

Una ráfaga de aire, levantó los pétalos de las flores que adornaban el camino. La mujer, por instinto sujeto con fuerza a la bebé en sus brazos.

― Los extranjeros son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no causen alboroto alguno― un suave voz y determinante, atrajo la mirada de ambos. Delante de ellos un hombre imponente impactó tanto a la chica como al hombre ― éste es el santuario de Athena, para poder descansar, son bienvenidos... ― el hombre que aparentaba juventud de un chico de treinta años, parecía esconder una sabiduría milenaria. Sus ropajes a la vista, parecieran a la de un alto jerarca. El cabello largo y verdoso como la vegetación llena de vida, le reconfortó a la mujer. Sintió paz a pesar de no poder mirarle el rostro completamente, dado que un yelmo cubría hasta su nariz.

― No queremos problemas y ya nos marchamos, ¿no es así, Sara? ― el hombre sujetó por un brazo a la joven oprimiéndolo en su agarre, para tratar de disuadir a la ojiverde. Pero esto no fue motivo para que ella se sintiera intimidada, al contrario de eso, el hombre frente a ella le transmitió quietud, igual que su padre. Apartó miedo alguno.

― ¡No! Yo no voy a ir contigo, suéltame, tu ambición es enfermiza. ― le miró a los ojos, decidida a escapar y no volver a ver a esa infamia de ser― Te creí cuando dijiste que me amabas, te entregué todo, ahora, como en ese entonces veo tristemente que dices la verdad... Adiós Rafael ― el hombre alto y con cabellera rubia la miró fijamente y al sentir su mirada, aflojó el agarre hasta soltarle. Y así como le había seguido pronto devolvió sus pasos y se perdió entre los árboles.

No había lugar para lamentarse, la chica lo sabía, así que en un gesto, inclinó su cabeza y fue en dirección contraria a Rafael.

― Estás en un lugar pacífico. Si no tienes a donde ir, puedes pasar el tiempo que desees en el santuario― aquella voz aterciopelada, le erizaba la piel y cortaba su andar, sólo para mirar al dueño de tanta serenidad.

― Perdón, no quiero ser una carga, gracias―lo miró por última vez y caminó. Fue entonces que se percató que se hallaba sola. El hombre casi se desvaneció. ¿A caso era un espejismo? No, era más que real.

Por cinco minutos siguió la vereda. Al final de ella, se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad sentada sobre lo que parecían ruinas. Se abanicaba, con la mano para mitigar el calor. Con dificultad se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

― Niña, no es aconsejable que camines tanto. Podrías tener una hemorragia puesto que el camino es solo una pendiente. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar― no supo que fue, simplemente se dejó llevar por las dulces palabras. La mujer le quito a la bebé y la acunó en su pecho con gran ternura. El amplio busto de la mujer ofrecía tranquilidad a la niña.

― ¿Por qué se ofrece a ayudarme?, ¿no me conoce? ― la chica dubitativa, miró el gesto de la mujer de cabello largo y encanecido por el tiempo.

― No, no te conozco, pero sé que pasas por un momento muy alegre y triste a la vez. Sé que no eres de aquí, por tu acento, tu rostro me dice que no eres una simple mujercita, aquí encontraras lo que buscas. Anda vamos que es prudente que ésta hermosa bebé, no viaje más― sin decir más la mujer comenzó a subir. ¿Cómo negarse a la dulzura que la mujer desprendía? No existía forma, así que la siguió.

El lugar era extraño. Parecía que el tiempo hubiese retrocedido. Aquello era un lugar majestuoso y bello. Se preguntaba, que clase de gente era la que moraba ahí.

― Te quedarás cercas de las barracas de los santos femeninos. Tendrás tu espacio y lo que necesiten, tú y tu pequeña. Ven, está cerca la cabaña.

El lugar al que llegó era acogedor, dentro de la cabaña de madera y segmento, una cama, un baño y una ordenada cocina.

― ¿Qué es éste lugar? y ¿por qué tratan a gente extraña como yo, de ésta manera? - cuestionó asombrada por tanta atención

― Para ser un gesto de amor, no importa quién sea― respondió la anciana con una sonrisa maternal― por cierto, soy Anabel y el señor Shion tenía razón, eres una mujer valiente. Pide que lo disculpes, si es que te hubo importunado al desaparecer sin despedirse, espera lo comprendas, los aspirantes a caballeros dorados lo han traído muy ajetreado estos días, es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbren― la esmeralda mirada de la chica notó ignorancia.

― Mañana te explicaré con calma, por ahora descansa, atiende a tu recién nacida y come. Te veré por la tarde-

Templo principal.

― Y bien ¿cómo te fue con la chica? ― Shion miraba el atardecer menguar y la noche acrecentar. El cielo entonaba el azul y naranja.

― Bien.

― ¿Sólo bien? -

La mujer sonrió para sus adentros, el viejo ariano, le jugaba una treta.

― Estás muy preocupado por su bienestar. Casi creo que te está interesando, ¿por qué? ― la mujer ató el hilo con que bordaba aquella manta.

― Mañana bajaré a la choza de las amazonas a constatar lo que presiento.

― Es esa bebé la portadora de ofiuco, ¿o me equivoco? ― colocó las hilazas en una canasta y lo observó caminar en dirección de su escritorio.

― Esperemos que sí, Anabel ―suspiró.

―... ¿y, te preocupa?

― Hace días que siento un cosmos familiar... ― se llevó un dedo a la sien.

― Y te intranquiliza, ¿verdad?

― Sí, en efecto ― Shion tomó asiento y dejó el yelmo aún lado de su gran escritorio. Reposó sus brazos en gran la gran silla.

― ¿Quién es capaz de ponerte así?

―... Odyseus ―dijo por fin.

― Es imposible, el murió hace muchos años. Y aunque así fuera, no hay de qué preocuparse, según me contaste él era un santo médico y sólo vivió y murió por servir a la causa ― la mujer cruzó sus brazos su regazo.

Shion no quiso objetar en absoluto, tal vez y no significaba nada, quizá estaba confundido y pudiera ser que aquel cosmo emanaba de la criatura. Seguramente lo descubriría al día siguiente. Aunque eso era imposible, un caballero sólo podía desarrollar el cosmos en edad de uso de razón, sólo los dioses lo hacen en edad pequeña. Éste no era el caso.

― Realmente debes preocuparte por todos los niños que tienes aquí. Es complicado, cada uno tiene personalidades diferentes y su formación es relevante. Aún veo que batallas con algunos de ellos. Por ejemplo, ese niño italiano, parece frío y despiadado, no quisiera saber de qué es capaz, o el pequeño griego que recién llegó parece extrovertido, haz dejado al cuidado de Aioros a ese chiquillo y pones en sus manos una responsabilidad más a sabiendas que él tiene a su hermano para cuidar y entrenar. Milo está acostumbrado vivir con su familia ahora apartado de su madre y sus hermanas es obvio que aquí será todo un torbellino.

― Lo sé Anabel, no tienes que preocuparte, todo se cumplirá en tiempo y forma―Shion suspiró largamente.

La anciana se levantó y caminó hasta él― lo que de verdad debe preocuparte, es el gemelo mayor él tiene...

― ¿Cuál gemelo?, aquí solo está Saga y punto.

― Tal vez tú lo ocultes o finjas demencia pero sabemos que aquí han llegado esos gemelos, querer sólo que uno sea el portador de géminis es injusto y que tú has ocultado muy bien al menor, haciéndole saber a todos que es inexistente. Pero no es así. Advierto que nada bueno viene con ese par…

― Gracias por tu advertencia, Anabel, pero ya hablamos de esto, no hay nada malo con ellos― Shion sacó unos escritos del cajón del escritorio y comenzó a leer para tratar de ignorar los comentarios de la anciana.

― Sólo espero que yo ya no esté y no tenga que ver hecha realidad las tonterías que ésta boca dice. Te quiero como a un hijo... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ― Shion le dedicó una mirada y regresó la vista al papel. La mujer dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

― Yo también espero que no seas testigo de lo que viene. No soportaría verte sufrir. Todo está escrito. Madre― el lemuriano fue invadido por un sentimiento de amargura y continuó con su lectura.

 _NA: quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi bella beta, Éste trabajo es pensando en tí, haciendo honor a las bellas historias que sabes de antemano que me hacen llorar con lo hermoso que son. Gracias!_

 _Agradecida con la aceptación de esta trama. Como saben los personajes son de sus autores. El avatar de la historia pertenece a mi querida amiga Danimel._


	3. Chapter 3

Era un nuevo día, podía comenzar aquella hermosa mañana con tranquilidad y segura con su pequeña.

La miró un instante en tanto la arropaba con ternura. Era su "ángel" su hermosa esperanza para regresar al lado de su padre y retomar una vida plena y bella.

Miró el lugar al que gentilmente esa mujer le asignó. Además de encontrarlo acogedor, podía sentirse en casa. Idea que desechó al recordar que su padre se encontraba enfermo y seguramente angustiado. "Debo regresar", murmuró.

Al rededor de las diez de la mañana la joven madre estaba lista. Su pequeña envuelta en finas frazadas rosadas dormía en la cama, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No tardaron en llamar a la puerta de madera. Pronto atendió y miró a la mujer del día anterior, sonrió.

-Vaya cariño, despertaste muy temprano y por lo que veo ya atiendes el día.

La chica le abrió paso con una sonrisa en los labios y notó que detrás de Anabel un pequeño de cabellos lilas caminaba titubeante.

-He traído comida fresca y un poco de ropa para ti y tu nena- la mujer fue directo a la cama, después de colocar la cesta de cosas en la mesa y miró a la pequeña. - yo creí que siendo vieja no tendría la oportunidad de sentir esta ternura que ahora me embarga, ¿quién no se enternece con sólo mirarle? - tocó la mejilla suavemente para no perturbar el sueño de la bebé.

\- No tengo palabras, para agradecer lo que están haciendo por nosotras... - los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron ante el bello gesto.

\- No es necesario, es voluntad de Athena que te encuentres aquí y menester del santuario es ayudar - la mujer realmente se conmovía ante la situación de la joven madre. Su instinto maternal parecía aflorar dentro de su ser. Le estaba tomando aprecio. -No te pongas melancólica, mejor alégrate de tener esta hermosa criatura. Además, hoy he venido con un acompañante, ven Mu, mira te presentaré una linda nena- extendió su mano y el pequeño de apenas cuatro años caminó hacia ella.

Sara observó al pequeño que desde su llegada no apartó la mirada de ella. Era un encanto, físicamente parecía un niño normal, aunque a detalle miró sus cejas que parecían dos lunares en lugar de ellas.

Anabel lo sentó en sus piernas para que pudiera ver a la recién nacida. La miró unos instantes, y una leve sonrisa adornada con hoyuelos se dibujó en su pequeño rostro.

\- Es linda, ¿verdad? - le alborotó los cabellos al pequeño y lo puso en el suelo, al tiempo que el chiquillo se sonrojaba - ¿cómo le has llamado? -

\- Se llama Shaina.

\- ¿Shaina? - cuestionó el chiquillo, a lo que ambas mujeres sonrieron.

\- Su nombre es perfecto- dijo con afinidad - Debes tener una buena razón para estar aquí, no creo que huyas con tu bebe por problemas en casa... ¿O sí?

Sara soltó un suspiro imperceptible y desvió la mirada hacia la bebé.

\- La verdad es que sí huyo, pero no por deshonra sino porque mi padre me lo pidió.

\- Ven, cuéntame qué te ha pasado. No temas, juro por Athena que este es el lugar más seguro que puedas imaginar.

Y así hizo. La joven narró a detalle su vida. Anabel de vez en cuando cuestionaba a lo que la ojiverde respondía con sensatez.

Así que al cabo de una hora que pareció un parpadear, las dos mujeres se miraban extrañamente con un aire de absoluta confianza. Anabel narró a manera de que la chica pudiera comprender que era ese sitio tan raro y desconocido para ella.

\- Bueno, yo estoy por retirarme hija, aún tengo que ir por un chiquillo, la verdad es que me ha hecho ver mi suerte. Es una calamidad, desde que amaneció no está en donde debería y sabrá Athena en qué lugar se escondió.

\- Son unos inocentes, ¿por qué los preparan para morir en nombre de una diosa la cual aún no reencarna?, ¿en verdad habrá una guerra santa?, comprendo poco. - Soltó con vehemencia - Es cruel, no imagino el dolor de los padres al enterarse de el amargo destino de estos pequeños.

La chica se puso a la altura del pequeño de lunares y lo abrazo a su pecho.

\- No hay otra opción, ellos son traídos para proteger a Athena y esta tierra. Su signo los ha elegido, para guardar cada casa zodiacal.

-Aun así, es cruel...

\- Lo es, pero falta mucho para ello, además la mayoría de estos pequeños son huérfanos o abandonados a su suerte. A excepción de Milo, él ha sido arrancado de una familia hermosa y parece que le está costando adaptarse, sinceramente creo que no debería estar en este sitio. - Suspiró resignada -Pero ya. Me retiro. Ven Mu, iremos donde Aioros y Aioria tal vez ahí se encuentre Milo, anda.

Antes de seguir su camino Anabel golpeó la frente y miró a la joven.

\- Es verdad, Shion vendrá más tarde, no debes preocuparte en absoluto.

\- Si tú lo dices confiaré en ello.

\- Pasa buen día, te veo en la noche – la mujer se dirigió a la joven madre antes de salir por la puerta.

La tarde llegó y con ello la promesa de la visita del patriarca.

La voz sutil del lado opuesto de la puerta atrajo su atención. Ya había servido la cena cuando decidió abrir. La revelación de aquellos ojos amatista y el semblante angelical de ese hombre, cautivó sus sentidos. Su presencia era sublime.

\- Tu debes ser Sara

\- Si, adelante...

El hombre siguió la dirección del pequeño bulto rosado en la cama, se acercó lo suficiente como para ver a detalle a la chiquilla. Era blanca, tanto como su madre y unos cuantos cabellos verdosos se asomaban debajo de la frazada. Encontró perfección en aquel diminuto ser que dormía plácidamente. Colocó una mano sobre el pequeño cuerpo y una tenue luz dorada iluminó su brazo.

Sara se acercó con cautela y no pudo evitar ver el pequeño resplandor purpura que cubría a Shaina. El hombre sonrió.

\- ...yo no entiendo...- Shion miró los ojos de la chica, su juventud era reflejada en esos orbes de color jade.

\- Tu hija está al resguardo de una constelación muy peculiar. No pretendo hacer que lo entiendas, tal vez Anabel ya te explicó ...

\- !No! - soltó enérgica

\- Está escrito

\- ¡He dicho que no!, !mi hija no dará la vida por un absurdo ideal, no lo permitiré, usted está loco si creé lo contrario! - estaba furiosa

Shion seguía con el semblante inmutable pero con sus ojos piadosos. No objeto nada en absoluto.

\- Ahora mismo me iré con mi hija. Fue un error haber aceptado su ayuda.

La chica pasó a un costado del hombre, pero con delicadeza él sostuvo su brazo lo que hizo que Sara virara. La cercanía de ambos era lo suficiente para percibir el aroma del otro.

Él percibió el fino aroma que ella desprendía, olía a gardenias. Ella disfrutó de el candor que le transmitía el aroma de té de azar, recién servido.

\- Por favor, no se vaya, éste es su hogar el tiempo que desee.

Las palabras salieron de su boca. La suavidad que ellas transmitían pareció colmar el angustiado corazón de la joven.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que ese instante logró hacer desistir a Sara de su precipitada idea de abandonar el recinto.

\- Lo siento, pero no comparto su idea. Le agradezco el ayudarme.

\- No iré en contra de tus principios. - Suavemente soltó el brazo de la chica casi como una tierna caricia. - Anabel te proporcionará de todo para que tengas una estadía confortable.

Shion miró una vez más a la pequeña antes de emprender su camino. Sara se quedó estática, un remolino de sentimientos le invadió. Estaba extremadamente confundida. Por un lado, angustiada por las palabras de Anabel y Shion; sólo trajeran dolor y muerte en el futuro para su hija. Y por otro ese sentimiento de gratitud para con ellos.

Tal vez erró en decidir quedarse. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo ante ese hombre que lucía como un ángel? Quitó la imagen de Shion, inmediatamente de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? - se reprendió.

Los días pasaron hasta juntar una semana. En ese lapso y ante la decisión firme de abandonar el santuario, Sara se dio por vencida, puesto que Anabel parecía una madre protegiendo a su hija haciéndola desistir en cada intento de huir.

No negaba que sentía cierto aprecio por la mujer de cabello cano. Era lo más cercano a una madre en esos instantes, por supuesto, no tenía las agallas de contradecir en absoluto.

Disfrutó por completo a su recién nacida. La llenó de ternura, cariño y los mejores cuidados que una madre entregada puede dar.

Una hermosa mañana se alzaba en el santuario. Otro día más.

Después de tomar el desayuno, Sara decidió ir por víveres sin compañía y en esa ocasión se tomaría el tiempo para visitar a aquella camarera que gentilmente le ayudó cuando recién llegó a Grecia. Dejó a su pequeña al cuidado de Anabel, confiando que estaría bien con ella por un par de horas.

-No demoraré más de medio día - soltó segura

-Lo sé, ve y dile que sus hijos están bien -

-Lo haré - besó con ternura a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en brazos de Anabel y salió sin desprender la mirada de su pequeña.

Esa noche...

Shion registraba los avances del entrenamiento de los futuros caballeros dorados. Miró el reloj y le sorprendió que Anabel no se hiciera presente. Acotó los últimos detalles y pronto se teletransporto en donde yacía la anciana.

Sentada en el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba dicha mujer, las luces se habían encendido y el llanto incesante de la bebé le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué no has regresado a tus labores? - le cuestionó ansioso.

\- Su madre...- acarició a la pequeña, pero no bastaba para hacerla callar - no regresó...

La respuesta de Anabel se entrecortaba, la preocupación en ella era muy evidente con el desesperado llanto de la criatura. Sara se había esfumado.

Continuará...


End file.
